3 y 6
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Utakata reflexiona sobre su vida en Kiri y Yagura como Mizukage. Yaoi YaguraxUtakata soy mala para los summaries


Disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen

N/A: Yaoi YaguraxUtakata

One shot

POV de Utakata

Tengo que irme, ya no habia nada por hacer en Kiri, la razón por la cual haya decidido desertar no fue por el hecho de haber matado a mi sensei. Eso solo fue la excusa perfecta, la cubierta perfecta, de esa forma nadie sospecharía la verdad de mis acciones. No importaba cuanto me dolía irme de Kiri, simplemente el quedarme dolía más. Yo le había jurado lealtad al Mizukage, pero no a cual quiera, sino al Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

Yo simplemente no podía recibir órdenes de alguien más, no podía quedarme en la aldea que tanto me lastimo por el hecho de ser un Jinchuriki, Yagura era diferente, él también era un jinchuriki y sabia de la vida que estos llevaban, por eso tenía que dejar Kiri, si me quedaba el nuevo mizukage me usaría como un arma más y no vería a través del ser humano que realmente soy. Si Yagura todavía estuviera vivo, no dudaría en quedarme, aun si Yagura me mandara a misiones difíciles y peligrosas. El nunca vio al monstruo que todos veían en mí, ni siquiera me veía como una amenaza o un arma que debía ser sometida por el hecho de ser tres colas más fuerte que el mismo. Él se preocupaba por mí.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que a pesar de todo Yagura era una persona amable y cariñosa o tal vez la apariencia frágil, delicada e inocente pero extremadamente fuerte que tenía el kage lo hizo que me enamorara de él. Lo admitía, yo estaba enamorado de mi líder. Con su muerte se llevó mi corazón y mi lealtad hacia todos por que la única persona a la cual yo le era leal era a él. A pesar de que soy más alto que el, Yagura-sama siempre tubo control sobre mí, incluso ahora que está muerto, yo simplemente no puedo vivir sin él.

Aun recuero la ocasión en la que le confesé mi amor y todos mis sentimientos, al principio el me miro con una expresión de confusión que lo hacía ver extremadamente inocente y lindo. Ver cómo me miraba con una de sus delicadas cejas levantada y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para después echarse a reír y negar con la cabeza y después mirarme directo a los ojos, sus ojos de un color violeta y su mirada intensa que me hacían perder la cabeza. Mirarlos simplemente ocasionó que me sonrojara de una manera que ni ya mismo me creía capaza y el al verme simplemente se echó a reír nuevamente. Y yo no sabía que hacer de la situación pues le había confesado mis sentimientos y el simplemente se rio pero él me saco de mis atormentados pensamientos cuando se paró enfrente de mí y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar mi nivel para después jalarme en un beso. Un beso que lo marco todo, marco el inicio de mi lealtad absoluta sus deseos. El beso en sí no fue largo ni apasionado, más bien torpe y rápido. Cuando él se separó en ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y yo me sentía estúpidamente feliz.

Nuestra relación la mantuvimos en secreto después de todo él era el Mizukage y yo uno de sus shinobis. Nuestra relación fue avanzando topemente pero avanzo hasta el punto donde para mí ya no eran suficientes los abrazos, besos, detalles, caricias y palabras bonitas, yo quería ir mas haya. Eventualmente llego el día, o mejor dicho la noche en la que nos encontrábamos los dos completamente solos, era una noche de lluvia y era algo fría cuando yo di el primer paso. Él se encontraba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro cuando me acerque, le quite el libro de las manos y me senté en sus pequeñas piernas, el me miro con confusión al principio pero fue borrada y en su lugar se colocó una sonrisa de lado algo arrogante de su parte. De igual manera le sonreí para después besarlo con pasión y la verdad es que yo quería pasar de ser "_novios"_ a ser amantes. Creí que de esta forma iba ya poder dominar debido a que mi cuerpo era más grande comparado con el cuerpo infantil que el poseía, pero me equivoque de alguna forma el resulto ser el dominante. Nos besamos hasta que estuve completamente excitado y por lo visto Yagura también, fue entonces que decidimos ir a una de las habitaciones donde Yaguara el cuarto mizukage de la Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina sangrienta me hizo el amor por primera vez como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Cuando termino de hacerme el amor simplemente recargo su cabeza en mi hombro derecho y me abrazo y de esa forma nos quedamos dormidos.

Con el paso del tiempo nuestros encuentros eran más frecuentes, hasta que un día simplemente se detuvieron al principio creí que él estaba realmente ocupado pero para mí desgracia después me entere de que estaba muerto. Las cosas ya no fueron iguales después de eso…

Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que deje Kiri, el conocer a Naruto me trajo recuerdos realmente dolorosos, el recordar el amor de Yagura. Tal vez no sería tan malo regresar a Kiri…

Estoy seguro de que Hotaru está enamorada de mí, pero yo simplemente no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos porque mi amor y mi corazón solo le pertenecen a una persona y esa es Yagura-sama. En estos momentos he decidido escuchar a los anbus de Kiri, aunque sé que lo que me dirán está relacionado con mi sensei debido a que creen que esa es la razón de mí desertar, me dirijo hacia el punto de reunión, pero me doy cuenta de que no voy a poder llegar debido a que me encuentro rodeado por un grupo de hombres con perforaciones en sus rostros y capas negras con nubes rojas. Ellos me capturan y me explican que van a extraer a mi bijuu, también escucho decir que ellos fueron los que mataron a Yagura-sama y que con la extracción del bijuu moriré, al menos con mi muerte podre estar junto con el amor de mi vida nuevamente…

Ya han pasado los tres días, el seis colas por fin sale de mi cuerpo y con eso mi ojos se cierran y mi vida se va…


End file.
